Talk:Amrose Swott
Alive in 1993? On Forum:Marauder's Map in film, we have noticed an Amberose Swoff who visited the School in 1993. Is this canonically possible?--Rodolphus 18:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think that I´ve found the only logical possibility: ghosts. What if Professor Swott died before 1992, but became a ghost and still remained at Hogwarts?--Rodolphus 08:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Marauder's Map only shows living people. Harry got confused when Peter Pettigrew's name showed up on it in PoA because, at the time, Pettigrew was presumed to be dead — thus, if the map showed ghosts, Harry would've concluded Pettigrew was one of them. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as I remember, he only saw him in the filn, but the Map only showing living people is cannon. Perhaps Harry excluded this possibility because everyone suggested that he didn´t become one. We should include it in the BTS section then.Or do we have any other possibilities how he could have appeared on the Map? Can anyone upload an image of Amberose´s scroll? --Rodolphus 09:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I´ve found something about this from the most canon source: JKR. On her homepage, she talked about Peeves: Peeves isn't a ghost; '''he was never a living person'. He is an indestructible spirit of chaos, and solid enough to unscrew chandeliers, throw walking sticks and, yes, chew gum.. So, according to the most canon source, the Map does indeed show not living beings. (Peeves appearing on the Map is mentioned several times in the books) I don´t see why this should not include ghosts. --Rodolphus 17:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 08:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Bumping, again.--Rodolphus 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 16:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bumping, if there is no counter argument, I´ll add a Biography and reference to the things I´ve posted here.--Rodolphus 19:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I´ve found yet another hint: According to Behind the Name, Ambrose (without e) is derieved from Ambrosius, meaning immortal (though ghosts aren´t)--Rodolphus 13:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sroll As allready asked above,can we get an image of Professor Swott´s scroll from POA film? --Rodolphus 15:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Name irritation The article's name is "Ambrose Swott", but this file: "File:AmberoseSwott.jpg" is called Amberose Swott with an extra E in the surname. In the text also is the name "Amberose" to be seen. Which name is the right? Harry granger 20:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why does the article say Amrose Swott??? His portrait says "Ambrose Swott". -- 09:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Why is this?? --DCLM (talk) 21:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::His name is given as Amrose, in print, in ''Harry Potter Limited Edition. But this is already referenced in the article. I, for one, have no issues with the multiple spellings of his name: it's fairly common to find people who, back in the day, used variations in spelling their own name — John Napier of Merchiston also signed as "Neper" and as "Nepair"; and there isn't much certainty, even today, of how Shakespeare's name should be written, seeing as he signed as "Shaksper", "Shakspere", "Shakspeare", "Shackspeare". You see, people weren't as consistent in their spelling of the same words as we are today, even among the literate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the information. It was very useful. I only have two questions now; is it possible to post a link that shows this, and; can I legally, without going against the HPWiki Policy, put those other names as alternatives to his actual name? --DCLM (talk) 05:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Names again I know it was already stated above that people can write their name differently, but if it's true that "Amrose Swott" and "Ambrose Swott" are the same person, this guy has to have changed pretty drastically between the two portraits listed in the same source each listing him with a different name. It's possible that as he got older his face grew thinner, his nostrils wider and he grew an extraordinary beard whilst simultaneously going bald, and getting brighter colour facial hair than his real hair had been. But I think they're two separate people. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Lifetime How do we know all of those lifetime information. I think alkl that can be derieved from canon is that he was Headmaster.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC)